


How GreenHills became one of THOSE small towns.

by SourSugarCube



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rose - Freeform, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic - Freeform, Tails the Fox, The people of GreenHills care about their little alien/animal children, knuckles the echidna - Freeform, total crack fic, working my way out of a writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: GreenHills was never the same after the first blackout, and people are noticing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	How GreenHills became one of THOSE small towns.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review!! Constructive criticism welcomed!!!

GreenHills has always been a classic, basic small town. The kind where everyone knows each other, and where bowling is more fun then it probably should be.

People from out of town were always welcome though, yearly festivals to bring in cash from cross country traveling family’s, farmers markets, competitive fishing competitions, and two different summer camps. 

Then there was a nationwide black out.

It lasted a few days, and other then news stations being given false reports of a sheriff framed for terrisom, and a string of car crashes in San Francisco, everything went back to normal. 

GreenHills was a small town, but people started noticing sooner rather then later the change. 

Family members stopped being invited to visit at first, then the festival was canceled, summer camp closed, and farmers markets were moved to out of town locations.

Another blackout, this one much smaller then the first, with GreenHills directly in the middle.

Reporters sent to research the blackout were given a harsh reception, and regulars to the towns fishing tournaments were given a cold shoulder from usually friendly competitors.

Another blackout, and another, and another. GreenHills was always in the center of them, even without any power plants or reason as to why they might be the cause.

It seemed that with each power outage, the town became more and more estranged from the outside world.

Mrs. Philips liked to call herself everyone’s grandmother, and after not seeing her family for months, she finally caved and agreed to let her actual grandchildren came and visit her for a week, rather then her visit them. After the week was done, and the kids got back home, they told about how their grandmother was always making gross food for someone else they never got to see.

Muffins made with cricket flour, honey roasted mealworms, and a pound of deviled quail eggs, which she would put in blue, red, and pink lunch bags. Then rabbit jerky sticks she would put in a tiny yellow lunch bag. 

Mr. Johnson was seen talking to someone in his stores back room, only to then deny it.

Mrs. Fisher was seen knitting hats with strange holes in them, and when asked, she would laugh and say she must have made a mistake, before she continued knitting the same thing.

Conspiracy theory’s started to emerge, and the now constant presence of government workers watching the boarders of the town didn’t help. 

Some wondered if the blackouts had been more harmful to the people of the town then originally believed, and that the government was trying to cover it up. 

A few believe that aliens had landed and were controlling the people.

They were half right.

Whatever the reason, GreenHills was now closed off, secretive, and paranoid of those from outside the town. 

And many wondered, what happened on the night of that first blackout.


End file.
